


Diner with the Shiroganes

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Family, F/M, Found Family, Japanese Korean Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro, Keith's dad is alive, M/M, Photos, family memories, suprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith has that dinner with his parents and his Guardians. Shiro is finally able to introduce himself to Akira. If you haven't read my previous fic in this series then I highly recommend at least reading that or you may be quite a bit lost. I hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: Kit Keith [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Diner with the Shiroganes

Keith stood nervously at the door to the captain’s quarters. Everything had calmed down in a couple days after the prison rescue that allowed him to find his father. His pack had fully accepted his pa, and his Sara and pa were actually being ridiculously romantic, at least in his eyes. They were constantly touching and kissing when alone or with pack. He was overstatic though to be going from no parents to both and having them still deep in love.

Though now the three of them stood outside the captain’s quarters for Keith weekly family meal with Adam and Shiro. He normally attended it himself, even with his mom here. She figured he would enjoy some private time with part of his ‘human pack’ as she called either Adam and Shiro or the Paladins. And this was their first real dinner with both of Keith’s immediate families, his blood and found family, together. He was nervous to say the least.

“You okay there kiddo?” Akira asked, noticing his son’s silence.

“Yeah, let’s eat. I wonder what Adam is making tonight” Keith said as he opened the door and shouting “we’re here” as he entered.

“Hey, demon cat, what happened to nocking when you enter someone house?” Adam shouted from the kitchen. The Captains quarters and a few of the family quarters have more of an apartment feel. The pack rooms are similar, just with one main nest room instead of a bunch of bedrooms and living rooms. Shiro’s and Adam’s place was set up similar to their apartment back at the Garrison. With a living room having basic sparse decoration, a few family photos, a simple sofa and love seat and a kontasu in place of a coffee table and a large TV against the wall. A kitchen off to the side with a normal four person table and chair, Keith noticed the extra chair pulled up for them, and a breakfast bar that over looked it all and gave a good view of Adam in the Kitchen. He turned to them and asked. “I would ask if you were raised in a barn, but I saw that house, you have no excuse.”

“You saw my home?” Akira asked, “I thought it had burnt to a crisp? I saw one of the weird laser beams hit it when I was taken.”

Keith casually sat down on the couch, like he was used to the place, “Adam and Shiro saw some of the pictures that Sam had in the photo album he made for me when I was little.”

Shiro chose that moment to walk from the bedroom in jeans and one of the old shirts that Keith had given him way back when.

Keith was a bit surprise when he saw it, but Akira was a bit more surprised. “I have one of those exact shirts, I though they stopped making that style a while ago?” Akira laughed.

Shiro chuckled lightly as he approached Keith’s parents, “Funny thing actually, I didn’t really think about it when I was putting it on, but it actually is one of your shirts, Keith had given them to me back when I had crash landed on earth after my escaped from the Galra. I didn’t really have anything else to wear except for those prison clothes. I hope that’s okay?”

Akira just laughed more, “No problem son, I don’t think they would fit me anymore as it is.”

Adam stepped out from the kitchen wearing a cheesy apron that says ‘something’s hot in the kitchen but it isn’t the food’.

Keith perked up when he saw Adam, “So what are we having?”

Adam just shook his head in amusement, “I figured I would try mixing some Galran food with Japanese recipes.” He turned to Krolia and Akira, “I hope that is okay with you both?”

Akira nodded eagerly, “I miss Japanese dishes. Always loved them when I could get my hand on them back on earth, any East Asian food really though.”

Krolia looked a bit perplexed, “Galran food can be a bit difficult if you don’t know the right way to prepare it, if you would like I can help you?”

Adam’s eyes grew a bit wide in surprise, “A… sure. No problem. Might want to grab an apron if you don’t want to get your clothes spilt on though.”

Everyone had gone a more casual choice in clothing, Krolia was in just some jeans and a pink tank top that she picked up from earth. Akira had gotten his hands on some jeans as well and managed to find a white shirt and some red and black plaid long sleeve shirt he wore open. Keith wore a new red jacket biker’s jacket and black shirt with some black jeans.

Krolia left to join Adam in the kitchen and Akira joined Keith on the couch with Shiro sitting in the love seat opposite.

“It’s nice to finally meat you Mr. Kogane. I’m Takashi Shirogane. I’m sorry it’s taken so long to introduce myself. I figured Keith would want some private time with you for a bit.” Though the last bit seemed to fall on deaf ears. Akira had gone shock still after Shiro had told the man his name.

“Shirogane?” Akira asked, “Like Miko Shirogane?”

Shiro scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “How do you know Kasan?”

Akira busted up laughing. He couldn’t believe his luck. Torn form his entire family only to be reunited to all of them in such a short time. He sombered up quickly at one thought though. “Is your kasan… is she still alive? Keith had mentioned how your family adopted Keith and then something happened. Did they… did they …”

Shiro was a bit solemn along with Keith, “They died in a car accident when I was 18.”

Akira’s eyes were a bit watery, “I’m not really too shocked, a lot can happen in 15 years. She was a good woman, and her husband a good man. You grew up to be a good man too little silver. Miko and Tsubasa would be proud.”

It was Shiro’s turn to be shocked now. “What! How! Ojisan!?” Shiro shouted. It was enough to cause Adam and Krolia to run out of the kitchen.

“What is going on?” Adam shouted.

This caused Akira to bust up laughing.

Shiro was still shocked in silence so Keith took it upon himself to try and explain.

“Ah… I think pa is Shiro’s uncle….”

“Yeah kiddo. “ Akira managed to say after he caught ahold of his laughter. “Miko moved to Japan when I was a teen to marry Tsubasa. While our parents had stayed in Korea. I had then had a big falling out with my parents and moved to the states to attend the Garrison.”

“Well damn” Adam said. “Dinner is just about ready so we can finish this revelation over it. Shiro can you set the table? And Keith I can use your help in here.” Keith let out an annoyed whine as he got up to help.

Krolia had playfully growled back as she pinched the back of his neck.

“Hey!” Keith shouted annoyed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, if you act like a kit throwing a tantrum you get treated like one.” she said with a smile.

Keith just huffed in response as he started putting the rice into bowls like he would normally do.

“Damn, I am so remembering that trick next time.” Adam comments as he hands Shiro the larger set of chopsticks and some spoons.

“It had to of been difficult trying to raise Keith with all his Galran kit instincts,” Krolia comments as she portions out some of what Keith thought looked like teriyaki beef.

“We kinda just played it by ear for the few years.” Adam comments. He turned to Keith“You were more an oddity then anything.” Adam said as he handed him a bowl of miso soup, “Can you go put that on the table.”

“Sure.” Keith quickly walked out.

Adam turned back to Krolia. “Weirdest things were mostly when Keith got sick or was dealing with Pms and became like a giant toddler, always wanting to be on you or in your lap. I swear if he thought we would have been able too he would have asked us to pick him up.”

Krolia chuckled, “Those are actually his Kit instincts taking full control. By Galra standards, Keith’s age would be similar to a human two or three year old I believe.”

Adam paused as he moved fried cutlet slices to a plate. “That explains so much.”

“So I never got to ask, how did the demon cat nickname you gave my kit come about?” Krolia asked.

“Well. He was always being a little snot and getting into trouble with his brash temper so that’s the demon part. I started adding the cat part because he would constantly do things that are common in cats. They are these-“

“I know what cats are.” Krolia deadpans.

“Okay,” Adam placates, “I was just making sure. Anyways he would constantly sleep and take short naps, humans like to call them catnaps, and then he always enjoys basking in the sun and then one night when he was sick he was purring when he slept with Shiro and me. So demon cat.”

Krolia chuckled as Keith walked back in, “You two are getting along awfully well.”

“Worried or something?” Adam teased as he handed Keith another plate and took of his apron.

Krolia did the same, smiling at the saying that was on it, ‘the only thing smoking in this kitchen is me’

Adam took a seat at the circular table and looked over at her, “You are pretty good in the kitchen, maybe family dinner can be all of us more often.”

Krolia nodded happily, “I think so too.”

She sat next to Keith, who was next to Shiro. Adam sat next to Shiro, with Akira next to Adam.

Everyone started grabbing their food as Shiro returns to the earlier conversation, “So what happened when you left for the Garrison?”

Akira a smiled and starting, “Well, I was a part of the medical and emergency response team. So I was there for their medical program primarily. I had been assigned Mitch Iverson as a roommate. That’s how I became friends with him. And I met Sam though Colleen. She and I had been lab partners in our science courses. Well after I graduated. I got a place in the town just outside the Garrison. The emergency program is set up differently than the pilots and other programs. Well then I’m surprised when out of the blue Miko calls me. She tells me that she and Tsubasa are moving to America, but they are having a hard time finding a place to stay.” Everyone, was eagerly listening to his story, though he had paused a moment and looked at the katsu style Galran meat, “This tastes almost exactly like Miko’s. Did you find her cookbook or something?” he looked over at Adam.

Shiro looked eagerly at him too. Every time he had asked, Adam just slyly redirected his thoughts or gave some vague answer.

Adam quirked his mouth slightly, “Guilty. I found one of her old recipe books and had to slowly translate it all from Japanese. I didn’t want Shiro to know, it was to fun driving him nuts.”

Akira laughed loudly, “Man you two are perfect for each other, little silver always needs someone to bring him back down to reality. He was always the space cadet even as a toddler.”

Keith looked confused in though, “So you knew Shiro when he was younger.”

Akira nodded, “I was actually the one who helped delivered him, and helped raise him for a few years.”

“Oh, please go on. You must have some amazing stories.” Adam said gleefully.

Akira chuckled as he started his story back up, “So naturally I offered my home. I had met them at the airport and was greeted with a great surprise, Miko was pregnant. It was already late February by the time they had come over, they had been stressing in getting here before Takashi had been born, and stressing about his birth.”

“Why?” Keith asked.

“The one joke I hate above all things about my age Keith.” Shiro hinted at.

“Oh, they didn’t want him born on February 29th. I can understand that.”

“Of course we all know that didn’t stop this one from coming out then” Akira jokes as he points his thumb at Shiro.

Shiro just gives a tired face palm, he had no idea when he agreed to this how embarrassing this would be or him.

“Speaking of his birth. It was actually kinda funny.” Akira turned to Shiro, “Did your ma ever tell ya about it?”

Shiro just nodded silently, but Adam gleefully exclaimed, “Though he never told me.”

Akira grinned, “Well we had just finished putting the nursery together in one of the spare rooms, space themed of course. Tsubasa was an astronomer, it was how he got sent all the way to Texas in the first place, so he had managed to paint a full night’s sky on the ceiling. Well he had needed to go and check something out on one of the observation towers, and Miko needed to go as well even though we both advise her not too. She was adamant that Takashi was not coming today. “

Keith chuckled lightly over a mouthful of rice, “Let me guess, he came anyways,”

Shiro was meanwhile blushing consistently and starring down at his food.

Akira just laughed, “Ya. It was quit shocking. We hadn’ even made it to the observation towers, only about half way and deep in the dessert. No hospitals around for miles and no time to get to one. When Miko suddenly cusses from the back seat. I immediately pull over and look at Tsubasa. ‘Do we try and make it to the towers or back to the hospital?’ I ask him and he is just stunned in silence as he stares at his wife, about to give birth.”

“So is Shiro delivered in your back seat?” Krolia asks nervously, “you had told me once that human births are quit a messy affair.”

Akira nodded, “Yeah, for all the readin’ that we had done on it, Miko had had a very quick labor, Little Takashi wanted out right then and there.” Everyone laughed except Shiro.

“Anyways. Miko and everyone end up staying with me for a few years. We were even able to celebrate Shiro’s first birthday,”

Adam and Keith chuckled lightly, Shiro always hated being reminded of his leap year birthday.

“Though after about six years, you all were relocated to California. And I felt a tugging out deeper in the dessert. So I built my own house out there and well about a year later I found a shooting star that changed my life.” he said the last part as he smiled at Krolia.

“That’s so sweet” Adam voiced.

“And very clichéd for him. Seeing how he told everyone that he was close to and me that my mom was out of this world or other worldly beautiful when I was growing up” Keith added.

Adam just shook his head. “Seems like the bad puns are hereditary. Sorry demon cat, you are doomed to inherit it.”

Keith just rolled his eyes in response.

Shiro noticed that everyone was basically done and turned to Keith, “How about you help me clean up Keith, and Adam I think we brought some of the old photo albums along. Mind pulling them out for me. I think Ojisan might be interested in seeing them.” Akira nodded and so did Krolia.

“Do you have more pictures of Keith in there as well?” she asked.

Adam grinned eagerly, “oh definitely, we didn’t give all of them to the Holts.”

Keith’s smile fell. This was not going to end well for him.

The rest of the night was spent looking at pictures of both Shiro and Keith when they were little.

Many laughs were had over a picture of a pouting four year old Shiro and a smash cake with a big one candle on it. Also of a young kid in a copy of a traditional samurai costume. All in all the night had gone over very well for Keith’s ever growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved this little headcanon and I know there are some plot holes in it, but I don't care. just ignore the bumpy road.


End file.
